When Vocaloids Come to Life
by BeastGirl92
Summary: Ichigo and her fellow otaku friends' lives change when Ichigo orders for them a package to contain chibi dolls of their favorite Vocaloids only to find them the following day life-sized and alive. LenXOC and possible KaitoXOC
1. Chp 1: Cosplay Plans

_Singing_Ichigo92 just signed in_

_BB_Bunny91 just signed in_

_Singing_Ichigo92 says: _Hey there BB :)

_BB_Bunny91 says: _Hi Ichi-chan :D lol i still love how cute that sounds when I say it out loud XD

_Singing_Ichigo92 says: _Lol :D well thank you for giving me such a cute name ^/^

_BB_Bunny91 says: _^w^ no problem, so what did you what to talk about?

_Singing_Ichigo92 says: _Well what else? We need to start getting serious about our Vocaloid cosplays D: I'm totally stoked for this! 8D

_BB_Bunny91 says: _I know D I'm really excited to get started on these costumes! But we can't set up the date until everyone is online :/

_Singing_Ichigo92 says: _Darn it X( i really wish they'd get on faster :P

_BB_Bunny91 says: _Lol patience is a virtue darling~

_DoNotWants64 just signed in_

_DoNotWants64 says: _Mark reporting for duty o' flame-headed leader ma'm! :D

_Singing_Ichigo92 says: _What took you so long? D:

_DoNotWants64 says: _What are you talking about? I'm right on time! You should take a moment to pour some water on that red-hot head of yours :P

_Singing_Ichigo92 says: _Ha ha, funny as usual Mark -_-

_Ninja_In_Hiding101 just signed in_

_Ninja_In_Hiding101 says: _Hey there everyone :D hope I didn't miss the cyber party

_DoNotWants64 says: _Nah man, we're just getting started :)

_Ninja_In_Hiding101 says: _Lol sweet, so when do we get to find out about this surprise you wanted to, well, surprise us with? :D

_BB_Bunny91 says: _Yes Ichi-chan, what's the big surprise?

_Singing_Ichigo92 says: _Well let's just wait until the others get online, seeing as I'm in a good mood ;)

_DoNotWants64 says: _Ooo~ This must be a good surprise if our red-headed leader here is in a merciful mood D

_Ninja_In_Hiding101 says: _Agreed :D

_Bats4Nekos99 just signed in_

_PokemansMaster95 just signed in_

_PokemansMaster95 says: _Hey, sry I was late, my mom needed for me to finish some chores before I could have the password for the internet -_-"

_Bats4Nekos99 says: _And I just overslept ^^; plz dnt bite me Ichigo DX

_Singing_Ichigo92 says: _I won't bite, as long as everyone turns on their webcams, like, NOW! =_=

_DoNotWants64 says: _Alright short-stuff, take a chill pill for once, we're doing it ^^

14-year-old Ichigo Honda sat at her computer desk with her laptop set up in front of her as she then turns on the webcam that's built into the top of the portable computer. She then grabs her headset complete with mic and sets it on top of her head, careful not to mess up her blazing red hair that's been pulled up in pigtails.

Tapping the mic with her index finger, she's cautiously asks "Hello? Testing, is everyone here and accounted for?" A small screen popped up in the top left hand corner of the laptop as a black-haired boy with sly-looking blue eyes and a big grin was shown sporting the same headset gear as Ichigo appeared on the screen with a small "DING!" and replied "I'm here el cap-i-tan-o!" with a salute. Soon afterwards 3 more DING's were heard as the other 3 corners were filled with faces that were more than familiar to Ichigo.

On the top right corner was her bestest best friend in the whole world Beebee, with her round face and sweet-looking smile that could give anyone a toothache at a glance, along with her other prominent traits of her Angelina Jolie-shaped brown eyes, her beauty mark perfectly positioned at the corner of her left eye, her long light-brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and held in place with a cute headband, and of course (as no girl can compete with nor any guy could resist) her -uhum- slighty larger than average chest which can barely fit t-shirts her size to which she attempts to cover with a pillow to avoid comments during webcam sessions with the boys. "I'm here~" Beebee chirped cheerfully as she gave her infamous "smile-and-wave" motion.

On the bottom left corner we have random and neko-crazed Ginny with her equally crazed-black pixe-cut and purple highlights, her punk make-up and clothes on that she sews herself (because no one but slightly richer kids than us could actually buy the clothes from Hot Topic, which reminded Ichigo to ask her for sewing lessons). "You know I'm always here and ready to go Red" she grins

Finally on the bottom right corner we have Mr. Intellectual of the Year and winner of the Most Patient Man Alive award for being best friends with Mark, this amazing person is Ash. Glasses reflecting the light off his computer screen, they cover his striking green eyes and his somewhat spiked brown hair all neat and in place (as usual). "Present" he replied calmly as he flashed a small and sincere smile.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

"Alrighty then!" I smiled as our roll call came to an end, "Let's get this meeting started!" I called out and I threw a punch in the air. "Hai!" the others replied as they threw punches of their own. "So don't keep us waiting any longer, what's the big surprise Strawbetty? Mark asked as he threw another one of his teasing smirks that could come off as a flirtatious smile if anyone else didn't know him as well as we did. "Please Ichigo-san, tells us what it is" Ash added in, he's always had the need to speak so politely with him, as I always feel with him in return. "Yes Ichi-chan, please tell us darling" Beebee asked sweetly when Ginny pitched in as well "Yes, the suspense is KILLING ME! Spill the beans, NOW!"

I coudn't help but laugh at my friends' curiousity. "Ok, calm down, I'll tell you what the surprise is, but we first have to set up a date for when all of you guys can come over to work on our Vocaloid cosplays". That statement soon shortly was followed by a choir of "AWWW", but with Ash being the most mature one of the group, he was the first to speak up. "I propose we go shopping for clothes to modify on our own tomorrow and then we start day 1 of work Monday, is everyone free Monday at 3pm?" "That'd be fine with my parents, so long and it's no earlier than 1pm for ya'll's arrival" I commented. "Heck you know me, I've got nothing better to do at home," Mark added bluntly "I'm there for sure dude". "I can make it, so long as I finish my piano lesson quickly, I'll be able to be there on time" Beebee added in. "Yeah me too!" quickly followed the ever alive Ginny "I was supposed to have a baby-sitting job that day but they just called to cancel a few minutes ago, so I'm just in luck!" she excitedly squealed as we all clapped and cheered happily for the incredible luck we had with her availability, because believe it or not Ginny was becoming famous for her mad baby-sitting skills and a lot of parents around the block are eager to pay big money for her service. "Ok, so the cosplay work day is set for Monday at 3pm, if everyone is in agreement then say 'Hai!'"

"Hai!" everyone shouted in complete agreement. "So it's settled, Mondy at 3pm it is, I'll be sure to set up some japanese mochi for us to snack on while we work ok? It's at my place, which means it's my turn to serve you guys some snacks while we're working. "Thank you very much" Ash said graciously with a slight bow of his head. "Alright! I love you're mochi!" Ginny squealed in delight of the thought (she tends to do that a lot). "Sounds lovely Ichi-chan" Beebee smiled softly with radiating happiness, I thought my teeth would grow cavities at the mere sight of it. As my mind started to wander towards all of the preperations I would need to make for the mochi, they got interuptted when Ginny startled me with her hyper and loud voice "We've set the day already, NOW STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND TELL US OUR SURPRISE ALREADY!" I couldn't help but giggle a bit and in my best british accent I reply "Ok ok, don't get your knickers in a knot love," as I then reach for a paper that I printed before the cybermeet "well you all know how we're currently working on the Vocaloid cosplay right?" There were replies of "Of course" and "No duh, that's why we're here" and such as I continued building up towards the point. "Well since this is going to be the first cosplay that we're working on as an official cosplay group, I had found these online at an awesomely sweet price and ordered them a while back, and they should be coming in the mail by Monday!" I pratically screeched as I showed them the picture I printed of what looked like chibi dolls of all our favourite Vocaloids that we were to cosplay soon: a Gakupo doll for Ash, Kaito for Mark, Luka for Beebee, Miku for Ginny, and of course, Len and Rin Kagamine all for myself. "That's so adorable!" Ginny and Beebee sang in unsion as they stared adoringly at the picture through their computer screens. "Very nice Ichigo, thanks" Mark smiled with pure sincerity. "Thank you very much Ichigo-san, this is such a wonderful gift, I'm not sure what I should do to be quite honest" Ash blushed with such humility as if he's never allowed himself to recieve a gift from someone before. "It's really nothing though, really, just please accept it since I had all of you guys in mind" I replied as politely and humbly to Ash as he does as I bowed my head slightly in order to convince him to take and keep the gift, which of course worked.

Mark then decided to pipe in "Well~ it's already about 10ish already so I suggest we all get some rest since we have a lot of work cut our for us, we need to keep focused and save up as much energy as possible. That means I don't wanna catch you up all night working on another song again Itchi, got it?" as he finished his sentence with a point and wink gesture. I just rolled my eyes "yeah yeah, I know Mark" I retorted as I stuck my tounge out at him, which just made him laugh in turn. "Yosh! Meeting adjourned!" I concluded with determination as everyone said their goodnights and logged off the computer. I take my headset off and carefully pull off the hairbands that are hold up my pigtails up and take one good glance at myself in the mirror. "This is gonna be our first cosplay and it's going to be awesome!" I thought in my mind as I made one last punch in the air, fist held up high only to be brought back down, examine myself one last time, and fall fast asleep comfortably in my bed. My last thoughts before my trip to dreamland was what it would be like to be a Vocaloid myself, how funny would that have been?


	2. Chp 2: An Otaku Hard Day's Work

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I went shopping on my own to buy clothes similar enough to Rin's outfit the following day, and sure enough Monday was here before I knew it! I had my clothes spread out on the floor and ready to be worked on when the doorbell went off.

DING DONG!

I move the plate of mochis onto the living room table before rushing to the door. I open it up slightly and found myself looking at a man in a postal uniform. "Good evening ma'm, is there a Miss. Ichigo Honda in this household?" he asked, a big packaged box in one arm and a clipboard in the other. "Yes sir, that would be me," I answered "Can I help you?" "Yes, I've got a package here for you, if you could just sign here for me, this will be all yours" he replied with a smile on his face. I eyed the package he held and knew right away that it was the Vocaloid dolls that I had ordered for everyone, what great timing! I took the clipboard from him, signed it, and traded it with him as he gave me the package in exchange, I'm so excited I can't stop myself from smiling let alone letting a squeal from bursting out of my mouth. "Thank you for your time," the post man smiled as he turned back to his truck, "Oh and Miss Honda? I hope that you, heh, _enjoy_ them" he finished with a wink as he got into the truck and drove off.

….ok so that wasn't creepy at all. I closed the door behind myself and placed the package in my room, safe out of my friends' eyes for when they arrive soon and sure enough as soon as I did that the doorbell rang once again. "Hi there Beebee!" I squeal as I hug her at the door "Hi sweetie," she answered daintfully as she returned my hug "ready to work on those cosplays, Ichi-chan?" "You bet!" I exclaimed, "I'm really pumped! I sure wish that everyone will get here soon" I pouted as I lead her inside my house (as if she really needs an invitation to come in after all these years). Sure enough, Mark, Ginny, and Ash eventually came by and we got down to some serious business. Despite it being a lot of work, we were having lots of fun and everyone were enjoying themselves as they munched on my homemade mochis, especially Ginny, that girl I tell yeah…

By the time we decided to break, it had already been about 3 hours that we worked on our cosplays **straight** and we were due for a meal. Despite how low our energy was and how big of a mess the floor was, I was quite amazed at all the progress we've made, especially since we were all sewing beginners (well, except Ginny, but she's a whole other story). My Rin cosplay was basically done and just needed the lace added onto the sleeves, Mark's Kaito Jacket was coming along great and the pants were already complete, Beebee's Luka dress was done, just needed the finishing details on the dress to make it recognizable for the character, Ginny's Miku uniform was already finished so she was getting a head start on working on the headgear, and Ash was only able to get the pants and the base of Gakupo's kimono (he's not much of a home economics guy if you catch my drift). "Ok everyone, I've got some spaghetti cooking right now and the drinks are all served!" I announced happily as I handed everyone their drinks. "I think we've done excellent work and if we keep it up I think we can have it done today, especially if we continue to help each other like this!" I continued as everyone started clapping their hands with sheer happiness. "Since we're getting closer to completing our costumes, I think this would be the perfect timing to bring out something special~" I smirked happily as I rushed to my room before anyone could ask questions. I grabbed the package and returned to the living room as everyone drew their eyes to the package. "OOOO~ is that what I think it is?" Ginny squealed as she immediately stood up, unable to contain her excitement. "Oh I hope so!" Beebee chimed in as she clasped her hands together and held them under her chin in anticipation. "Hold on just a little longer guys!" I said and got a pair of scissors from the kitchen before a riot could ensue and opened the package in front of everyone. Sure enough, inside the box waiting for all of us was the Vocaloid dolls that I had ordered for everyone, and to my own surprise came a set of extra clothes for each of the plushies to get changed into. "Oh how adorable~" Beebee cooed as I gave her her Luka doll and corresponding clothes. "Very cool clothes, thanks again Fireball" Mark said as I gave him his Kaito toy and clothes, of course not without giving him a playful slap on the head for his nickname. "Wow, this is great, thank you very much Ichigo" Ash smiled as he adjusted his glasses to get a better look at Gakupo. "Gimmie gimmie gimmie~" Ginny continued to squeal as I handed her her Miku toy and clothes. I hugged my Len and Rin dolls tightly and gave Len a kiss on the forehead before my phone decided to ring. "Excuse me guys" I said as I left to the kitchen to answer my call, it was my mom letting me know that her and dad both have to work overnight and won't be back from the hospital until tomorrow afternoon the earliest, I hate it when they work this much but I can't really do anything about it.

Once I hung up with my mom, I checked up on the spaghetti and then returned to everyone at the living room table only to find Kaito on top of Mark's head, Gakupo sitting on Ash's lap, Miku and Luka hugged by their owners, and Len and Rin sitting in the middle of the table as if they were waiting for me. "Ok, spaghetti is almost done and we're all happy with our toys, right?" I asked playfully as my question was followed by a chorus of woots and claps in response. "Good, now my parents are going to be staying at the hospital tonight, which means you guys can stay here as long as you want to finish working on the cosplays, but only if you want to, I won't force you otherwise" I informed them as I got a couple of "ok"s in response. I took notice of Beebee's face and notice her smile had change from sincere happiness to one of sympathy, she's the only one that knows that I don't like it when my parents stay at the hospital because to tend to overwork themselves close to exhaustion by the time they return home and I always tend to worry about their health for that reason. Everyone eventually wrapped things up and managed to get all of our cosplays done and finally go home and rest. I hang my new Rin cosplay on the hook hanging from my bedroom door and admire it a little bit longer before getting into bed with both my Rin and Len dolls sleeping both beside me and I drift off into my dreamland…


	3. Author's Note: Update?

I'm so sorry that I have not posted any new chapters to this story, I'm in college and am currently consumed by crazy homework, studying, as well as attempting to look for a job at the moment, but I promise you guys that I will work on this as much as I can because I hate leaving stories unfinished ;A;

I hope you understand, and I hope to have a new chapter updated sometime during spring break :) so hang tight everyone!

-Iggy


End file.
